Written
by thisismia
Summary: Written words between two strangers. Feelings are developed but may not be the same for both.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own batb. Just an avid fan :)**

**Thoughts are in bold.**

* * *

**Catherine POV**

"_Yes!_" I hear Jt scream as the eight ball goes into the pocket.

**Damn it he won.**

"_Ok Cat, guess you lost. Now you gotta do what i ask._"He started doing the shuffle in the middle of the pool hall. Thankfully since last call was 10 minutes ago the bar was completely empty.

I stand here, hands on my hips, shaking my head at him but couldn't help but smile and giggle.

I work as a bartender at a small pool hall/bar called Salty Dawg. Not much traffic since its not off a main road so I'm grateful that Jt decided to wait for me as I close down the bar.

He and my best friend Tess have been trying to get me to "come out of my shell" or so they say. They think I'm antisocial because all I pay attention to is work and school. I just think I'm focused. I'm studying to be a lawyer like my dad and in one semester, I'll be done. I've been trying to work odd jobs to help with the loans and thankfully I have the support of my parents too.

"_Ok Cat. You ready?_" Jt was rubbing his hands together and wickedly grinning at me.

"_Ready for what?_" I look over at him while I wipe down the bar.

"_For your punishment._"

"_My punishment?_" I gave him my best bitch brow.

"_ You lost! Now you gotta pay the piper._"

I sighed in defeat. **A bet is a bet.** _"Ok. What is it that you want?_"

"_You know how you never go on dates or even talk to guys at all?"_

"_Not exactly the case ... But I guess yes?_"

"_Well it is! So anyway, I have a friend that needs a friend too._"

**What's he getting at? If he thinks I'm going on a blind date he's crazy.**

I nodded my head at him to continue.

"_Well you know my friend vincent?_"

"_Vincent?_" I tried to rack my brain on who this guy is. I don't remember ever meeting a "Vincent" and truthfully I sometimes don't pay attention when Jt babbles.

"_Nope_" I said popping the p as I shut down the lights.

"_Well he's enlisted in the army, and things out there can get pretty lonely._"

"_Ok ... Go on._" I urged.

"_ well he doesn't really have much family so, as my friend, I'm asking if you could be a friend to him also_"

**What?**

" _and How the hell am I going to do that Jt? _

_"Write to him._"

"_Like paper, pen and stamps .. Write?_"

"_Yeah, you're going to college right? I'm sure you can get a hold of those things_." He winked at me as he oozed with sarcasm.

" _But. .._"

He held out his hand to my face before I can finish.

"_Look he lost his brothers on 9/11. Basically the main reason he enlisted. I've tried to keep in contact with him and he seems lonely all the time. So c'mon help me out here._" He stuck out his bottom lip like a toddler begging for something.

"_I'll think about it._" I locked down the doors to the bar and unlocked my car.

"_Look Catherine Chandler,_"

**Wow he's serious.** He only uses my full name when he wants my full attention.

"_Just one letter. One. Not a big deal._"

"_Fine!_" I surprised myself that as soon as the word came out of my mouth, I covered it with my hand.

"_Yes!_" He fist pumped at the air."_ Oh and you're baking him a dozen cookies to send with your letter!_"

**What?**

"_Jt!?_"

Before I can say anything he ran to his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

**Crap!**

I look at the card he tossed at me as i ran my finger across the embossed letters

_**Lieutenant Vincent Keller**_.

**What he hell did I get myself into?**

* * *

**These will be short chapters. Let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the people that took the time to review.**

**Again I don't own cw batb.**

**Thoughts are in bold :)**

* * *

**Vincent POV**

I'll never get use to the heat in this desert. Although at night, it wasn't so bad, a little cool sometimes actually, which made falling asleep bearable. One more day down, a little closer to going home. I really don't know what home is anymore since I don't really have anyone, well except JT.

I walked back in to my tent when I noticed my mail had been delivered. I shifted through them quickly and noticed that they were mostly junk mail. I didn't even get through the stack since I was extremely exhausted and all I want is some sleep.

**It can all wait till the morning.**

I laid down on my bed and as much as I wanted to fall right to asleep, my body just wasn't letting me. I went ahead and looked through my mail next to my bed and I notice a small yellow package underneath it all.

**What the ... **

I looked it over and searched for the senders name.

_**Catherine Chandler , New York**_

Images of all of my friends and family flashed through my mind, coming up empty of who this Catherine could be. My eyes darted to the middle of the envelope to make sure it was addressed to me, and there, in an elegant script, was my name. _**Lieutenant Vincent Keller.**_

Curiosity got the best of me so I grabbed my pocket knife and carefully opened it and as soon as I did, a small bag of cookies fell on my lap along with a folded letter. The smell of fresh cookies filled my small space and I am now salivating. I didn't know who or why these were sent but I wanted to make sure it was safe so I decided to read the letter first. My nervous hands were shaking as I unfolded the letter and I looked around to make sure that no one else was around.

_Vincent,_

_Hi. My name is Catherine. I know you dont know me but you do know my friend, Jt. Before you think im a psycho or a crazy stalker, please trust that im not._

I couldn't help but grin and chuckled. And knowing Jt, he has something to do with her writing me because he's always saying I need to make friends.

_He is the one that gave me your info, so you can blame him if I scared or freaked you out. If this doesnt freak you out and we become friends in the process, lets not tell him because I dont need another "I told you" so from him. I do have to admit that he does worry about you a lot and well I can imagine it can get lonely out there. _

**I like this girl**. I needed to remind myself to thank JT.

_Well if you're still reading and haven't thrown this away, I might as well tell you something about myself. I am 21 years old. I attend NYU where I'm finishing my degree in law. I work as a bartender at a bar to help pay for school. Although my parents pretty much pay for everything, I feel the need to help as much as I can. I have a younger sister that drives me crazy but I love to death. There is not a whole lot else to tell you about me. I love to read and run. Both serves an escape for me . I know you must be jealous of my kick ass life. :)_

I couldn't help but laugh at that last line. This girl sure was interesting. Don't think I've laughed or smiled in a while.

_Oh yeah, before I forget. I added a dozen chocolate chip cookies as well. I hope you like those because I'd have to say, the ones I sent were the best batch I've ever made. If you don't like them you can pass it along. _

I forgot about those. I reached over and opened the zip lock bag and started munching on them. **Best cookies I've ever had. Again thanks Jt.**

_If you do plan on writing back, please tell me about yourself and let me know if you want me to send you something else ... Magazines, books etc. But most of all, tell me something humiliating about Mr. Jt Forbes._

_Thanks for all that you are doing out there for our country._

_Your potential friend,_

_Catherine._

_P.S. Always keep a smile on your face. _

I don't know what Jt did to make her write to me but I'm glad he did. As i pop the last cookie in my mouth, I read the letter one more time and I couldn't decide if I should respond or not. I mean I don't know this girl, and how much of a friend can I really be if I'm so far away.

* * *

**what do you guys think so far? Should he write back? What will he say? Please let me know :)**

**I've always wondered what would happen if they met in different circumstances.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own cw batb. **

**As usual thoughts are in bold.**

** ... Still can't stop watching s3 promo :)**

* * *

As i walk back to my apartment i cant help but wonder if he got my letter. Its been a little over two weeks and well, I was hoping to get a response. For someone who didn't want any part of it, I sure am very anxious to see if he would write back.

**Maybe he got freaked out and hated the cookies. Oh well.**

I dare not ask Jt if he knew anything. I really don't want to be nagged by him. He did make sure to go with me when I mailed the package to make sure that I went along with my "punishment".

I opened my mailbox and as I grabbed my mail, I see an envelope addressed to me. I look at the return address and see that it's from a Dr. Keller.

**hmm.**

I ran upstairs and went straight to my room. I carefully ripped the envelope open and I start to read.

_Catherine,_

_Hi. First, I want to thank you for taking the time to write to me because honestly, you're right, it does get pretty lonely here. I don't know what Jt did to make you do it, but I have to remind myself to thank him when I get back. Although, I think I do agree with you that if we do become friends that we not let him think its because of him. And no, I wasn't freaked out at all by you._

**Ahh. He has a sense of humor. Not bad.**

_Well, a little something about me ... I'm 27 years old. Is that too old to be your friend? I had two brothers whom i unfortunately lost on 9/11 and both my parents have passed away as well._

**Omg. Well that's just sad.**

_I did go to medical school and then I enlisted after 9/11. I am now on my second tour over here in the last three years. As an ER Doctor, I have seen some things that are still hard to forget. Most days are definitely better than others. I mostly tend to accidents here in camp, or just the guys doing dumb things and hurting themselves. I have to admit, there's nothing else I'd rather do. There's good, like when you are able to heal and help someone and the bad, where you've lost someone. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I don't get many letters from home. It was so nice to hear from someone other than Jt._

**Aww. I felt sad for him. It must be hard dealing with being out there fighting and no one to talk to or vent.**

_What else? Well I like to workout and run. I can relate to you when you said running is an escape. I normally need to run when I get stressed out or to just decompress. I love watching the sunrise too. (Does that make me sound like a girl?)_

_By the way, those cookies were the best and I'm so glad that you sent them as well. __I think its pretty generous of you to ask, but if you don't mind I'd love a copy of Men's Health and maybe an ESPN magazine. If you really want to spoil me, you can maybe sneak in some more of those cookies that you sent and I'll promise not to devour them in less than a couple of minutes_.

I felt a smile creep on my mouth and I'm ecstatic that he loved my cookies.

**Yes Vincent, I'll get you those things.**

_Hmm. Dirt on Mr. Forbes ... I don't know if you're ready for that Catherine. Maybe in my next letter. (This is me trying to guarantee that you write back to me)._

I giggled knowing that he wanted me to write back to him.

_I'd really like to know more about my "penpal" and I think we should ask each other questions.( Another way to ensure that you would write back *wink*) If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?_

_Again. Thanks for taking the time to write to me. Hopefully i didn't come off as too aggressive. I look forward to your next letter._

_Your potential friend,_

_Vincent_

_P.S. I had a smile on my face as I write this letter to you._

I reread the last line probably 10 times. I couldn't help but feel giddy. I'm glad I could make someone smile.

**What the hell is wrong with me?**

I still had a paper due in less than 3 hours that I haven't started, but I know that writing back to him couldn't wait. Also the sooner I write back, the sooner I will get something from him.

* * *

**seems Vincent may have a new friend.**

**Update might take a little longer after this. Going to be busy all weekend. Family time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for your patience and reviews. Its been crazy here lately. I hope you enjoy where the story is going. Let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

**VINCENT POV**

I was woken up when a ray of sunlight struck me in the eye.

**I really need to patch up the holes in my tent.**

I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my head. I wasn't ready to get up. It had been an exhausting last couple of days. I was on duty for 48 hours straight. I managed to sleep for a good 30 minutes in two days.I laid on my back and sighed. Everytime I feel that things are getting too much to handle, I tend to read her letter. Its the only thing that's keeping me sane these last few days.

We've lost 5 of our brothers; 2 of them to landmines and 3 because of an ambush. We tried everything to save them but unfortunately it there was nothing we could've done. I can just imagine how their families felt, a little too familiar for me.

Its been a while since I've gotten a letter and this is the only one I have. I've folded up and carried it in my chest pocket.

"_Keller, mail call_"

I jumped up off my bed and walked outside my tent as Zach handed me my mail.

I started to walk back in, "_Wait hold on, I got a package for you here too._"

He reached further into his bag and smirked, "_Catherine Chandler? A girlfriend?_"

I shook my head, "_nah man. She's just a friend_." I knew he noticed that my face lit up as soon as he said her name.

_'Uh huh. Ok whatever man, enjoy._"

It was like Christmas morning, that's what it felt like to me.

I tossed the rest of my mail on the floor and sat down on my cot. I put the box on my lap and took my pocket knife out of my pocket and carefully cut through the tape to open it. As soon as I opened the box, I instantly smelled the cookies.

**Yes!**

As I reached in I found them and set them aside. She probably gave me two dozen or more because they were definitely heavier than before. I also found two sets of men's health and ESPN magazines. As I dig in deeper, I also found a package of granola bars.

**Hmm ... Ok**

There at the bottom of the box was the letter I was eager to read.

_Vincent,_

_Hi! I hope this letter finds you well and I'm hoping all the contents of my package made it fine. _

_Well as you can see I wrote back, so, I still need some dirt on Mr. Forbes._

**Ahh that's right.** I couldn't help but laugh. I already know what I'm going to tell her.

_To answer some of your questions, no you are not too old to be my friend. Besides I like older men *wink*_

**Crap. Is she flirting with me.**

_I am sorry to hear (in my case read) about your family. Losing your brothers so tragically must've been rough and hard for you. I know I'd be devastated if something happened to my sister. Although sometimes she does drive me to the point of insanity. How about you consider me pseudo-family then. No one should be alone especially over there and just know if you ever want to talk/write about them, I'm here for you. :)_

**This girl is amazing. **

_I also commend you for all you do there especially being a doctor. It must be hard and rewarding at the same time. By the way, I sent a box of granola bars for you to take with you if you can so you don't starve when you're busy saving lives. _

**That's very thoughtful and sweet.**

_Or you can eat them all at once. I sent you more cookies too. _

_I have a confession to make ... I love sunrises too. I just happen to wake up early this morning and I caught it outside my window. I wonder if it was as beautiful on your side of the world as it was in front of me._

**Wow**.

_More about me ... Well lately all I've done is work and school. I got a couple of finals and papers that are due this week so its pretty hectic around here. I basically have been surviving on coffee and granola bars._

_If I could go anywhere in the world right now it would be Alaska. I know its lame but I've always wanted to see the northern lights. What about you?_

_My question : what's your favorite movie?_

_Might be too forward but ... I can't wait to hear from you._

_Your friend,_

_Catherine_

_P.s. I get worried about you being there. Please stay safe always._

I fold the letter along with her last one and started eating her cookies. I reached for the magazine and started flipping through them. Suddenly one of my officers came stumbling in my tent, "_Lieutenant, we have an emergency, they need us right now._"

Writing back to her would just have to wait for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the best. So grateful for those who take the time to leave reviews. Hope you guys like where the story is going. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. :)**

* * *

**Catherine POV**

I'm getting worried. It's been a month. A whole month and I haven't heard anything from him. I hope he's ok. Jt hasn't heard from him either which makes it so much worst.

It's 3 pm and I finally decided to go through my junk mail from yesterday when I came across his letter.

**What the..**

It was suck next to the coupon book that I almost threw away yesterday.

**Thank god! **

I ripped open the envelope trying to pay attention that I don't rip the letter with it.

_Catherine,_

_First of all, I need to apologize that it took me a little longer to write back this time because we have been back and forth on missions. But, let me just say that your package came at the perfect time. I was having a bad couple of days and I needed to see a ray of sunshine. We lost 5 men a couple of days before and the day that I got your letter we lost another one and several men were severely injured due to an airstrike. It was horrible. _

I couldn't help the tear that escaped from my eyes. My heart broke for him. I couldn't fathom what it would be like to lose that amount of people at a short time.

_To be perfectly honest I still have nightmares about them, and the only thing that calms me down is reading your letters. I know it might sound strange but I carry them with me when we go to patrol or go on a mission. I fold them up and carry them in my chest pocket._

More tears fell down on my cheek as I felt the sadness in what's he's going through. I am glad that I could give him some sort of comfort.

_Is it sad that I also try to catch the sunrise when I can and make it a point to read your letter as I image you sitting next to me and we're just simply talking. I'm terrified to admit that I've grown dependent on them lately. I hope that doesn't scare you off, if it does I understand._

I needed to hug him. I did the next best thing, I grabbed my pillow and held on it as if I was holding for dear life and kept reading.

_I would also like to thank you for the cookies and the magazines. I made them last a whole 2 days. In fact I just finished the last one before I started writing you this letter. The granola bars are a big help when I'm on overnights, it gets me through the night cravings. _

This made me smile.

_About Jt, well since I've know him a long time I have to be selective on the information I give you so there's no dead give away that I'm the one who provided you this info, but if you didn't know already he is smitten(imagine me saying that with a high pitched voice) with a girl named Tess. When he calls, and its rare, our conversations tend to gravitate towards her. If you already know this, I can give you more *lol*_

**I knew it! **

They both denied there was ever anything there, but I noticed the way they looked at each other.

_I'm glad you don't think I'm old, and that you like older men. *wink back*_

I wonder what you look like Dr. Keller.

_Your sister sounds like a riot, but I can tell you care about her deeply. Thanks for offering for being a person I can write to about my family. I miss them everyday, and sometimes it gets too much to think about during the holidays and their birthdays. _

Hmm I need to ask him when his birthday is...maybe I'll ask Jt.

_How did your finals and term papers go? By the delay of this letter, I hope you did well on them as I know you would've, but also remember to eat and relax when you can, don't want you to get sick, doctors orders. *frowns face at you*_

Haha.

_Alaska is a very good choice. I'm stealing that idea too, or maybe we can go together?_

**Hmm. That's interesting.**

I couldn't help the giddy feeling that came over me.

_My favorite movie would be saving private Ryan. I know, I know its cliché, but its pretty good. If you haven't seen it by the time I get back, we can have a movie night. What is yours?_

Yes. I like that movie. Although a movie night does sound good.

_It's time to catch some sleep. My squad has another patrol run tomorrow bright and early._

_Your friend,_

_Vincent_

_P.S. I'm always as safe as I can be, but thank you for the concern, truly._

As soon as I was done reading, I knew I had to run. I grabbed my hoodie and put on my tennis shoes and headed out the door. I tried running at a steady and stable pace as I thought of Vincent the entire time. The rain started to pour down on me, and so does my tears. I cry for my friend who is hurting so much and so far that I can't do anything to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Heres another. Trying to get next chapter by Monday. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**Thoughts in bold.**

* * *

**VINCENT POV**

Catherine. The girl whom I've never met consumes my mind. And here I sit with another package on my lap.I carefully open it to find a small stuffed teddy bear laid out with her letter across its belly.

Every time that girl has managed to make my heart skip a beat.

**God! I'm such a girl. **

If Jt saw me like this, he would have a field day.

_Vincent,_

_Please don't ever feel like you need to apologize on how long it takes you to write me back. I know and now I've read that things can be hectic, crazy and especially overwhelming. _

_I can't tell you enough how much I am wishing that I was there to give you some sort of comfort, a hug, or a shoulder to lean on. I've been told I give great hugs. *hugs* It does makes me glad that my letters can brighten up your day. Like I've told you before, if you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to let me know._

**Me too Catherine, believe me. A hug from you would be amazing.**

_For the nightmares, I thought I could share someone important in my life to help you get through them. Yes it is the stuffed teddy.I want you to know that I've had Mr. Bear ( I know the name is very original ) since I was 5 yrs old and yes I have slept with him every night since the day I got him. He had helped me through a lot of nightmares and heartaches. We've been through a lot and I expect you to deliver him back to Me personally which means you both need to keep each other safe until you return home._

I feel a small drop of tear about to fall but I blinked it away. Its been a while since a felt such strong emotional connection to someone other than my family. And I am a mess. Ive never connected with the person on such a level and as fast, until her. I grabbed "Mr. Bear" and held him on my lap. He smelled like something earthy yet floral with a touch of lavender. I can only imagine that's what she smelled like. I take a moment to just bask in it.

_If we are being honest, I look forward to getting your letters too. Whenever things get too much for me, they are my breath of fresh air. I know my stress is nothing compared to yours of course. I read your letters earlier this morning during the sunrise and it filled me with a sense of comfort and calm. Maybe when you come home we can watch the sun rise together._

**Most def.**

_On a lighter note, thanks for confirming what I've suspected all along. Those two are in denial. Or scared. Either way I hope that one day they both put their walls down And just admit that they like each other. But wait... That would mean I would be a third wheel. Haha._

_And if you have more dirt on JT, I'd gladly take it too._

_My finals went awesome thanks for asking! I'm glad to have a little break from papers too. Whew. But I'm also a bit of a nerd so I do enjoy the challenge._

_My favorite movie is beauty and the beast. I know I'm a hopeless romantic, but a girl can dream right._

**I can be romantic. **

_I know you didn't ask but I also included a pic of me. Figured you'd want to know who you were writing to. Hope you don't go running to the hills and not write me back. ;) If you have one laying around there, I'd like one too. * no pressure* I'd like to put a face to my friend. (I honestly was looking for a picture of you at Jt's but that boy doesn't have pictures of anyone. And I know if I asked, he'd grow suspicious.)_

**Picture? What picture?**

I picked up the envelope out from the box and there was a wallet size picture with the back to me. I take a deep breath and turned it over.

**Wow. She's beautiful.**

She has dark brown hair with bangs that flowed down to her shoulders. She had a simple smile, somewhat of a girl next door but I know I'll do anything just to see her smile. Her eyes. I wouldn't mind waking up and falling asleep looking into them every night. They are green with brown little specks all around it.

I tuck the picture in my chest pocket so I'll have her with me.

_Last but not the least, my question, what are three of your weaknesses?For me ... One. Rocky road ice cream, two. crime shows ( I really should stop watching because sometimes I can't sleep), and three. A gentleman. _

_That's all from me today. I'm actually having Tess and Jt over tonight for dinner, part if our monthly dinners. We each alternate on hosting and the host cooks as well. I've been told my lasagna is to die for, but honestly, that's all I really know how to cook. *shhh* its our little secret. _

_Your friend,_

_Catherine_

_P.s. don't forget to send me a pic of you OK._

I folded up the letter and took out her picture once again. I lay down on my cot and stare at her picture as "Mr. Bear" is laid next to my head.

Im starting to realize that I'm falling for her. I'm so screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the love for this story. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Have a good memorial day! **

* * *

**Catherine POV**

"_Hey kitty Kat!_"

**Oh great! He's back.**

"_Its Catherine, Gary is it?"_

I knew that wasn't his name, but this guy is a complete tool. You'd think after me telling him to leave me alone for two weeks straight, he'd get a hint!.

"_Funny doll, I know you now my name, Gabe remember_." He took a seat right in front of me and I swear if I didn't need this job I would've punched the smug look away from his face.

"_What time do you get off? Maybe we can get a night cap after?_"

The nerve of this creep. **Are you kidding me right now?** Like I would ever agree to that.

I look over to Jt, who is chatting up with Tess on the other side of the bar. I tried to catch either one of their attention so they can help me with this idiot. Apparently nothing was going to get them to pay attention to anything but each other, even with me sliding a cup down the bar in their direction. I'm just glad the glass didn't fall off and break.

I gave "Gabe" a weak smile and tried to walk off only for him to grab my wrist and pull me back.

"_Where are you going sweetheart? We aren't done here yet_."

"_Get your hands off me!_" I screamed as I jerk my hand away and slapped him with my now free hand.

"_Hey!_" I heard my manager call out and I just ran to the back office and locked myself in.

My breathing became erratic and I know I'm having a panic attack. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly but that was no help. I tried to look around and find any sort of distraction and my eyes fell on something blue sticking out of my purse.

**Vincent's letter!**

I remember picking it up on my way out this afternoon and I was going to read it when we got a break which is closer to the end of the night.

My hands still shaking, I carefully tear open the envelope. I carefully unfold it, assuming he sent a picture back, but much to my disappointment, nothing.

_Dear Catherine,_

_First and foremost, I just want you to know I will look after "Mr. Bear" as if it was you here in my arms. He delivered your hug by the way._

OK now my heart is beating what feels like a thousand miles a minute. I swear this guy can make me melt.

_I also received your picture. I'd like to say for the record, that you are very beautiful. It must be hard to keep guys from approaching you. I haven't asked this and I guess this could count as my question, are you single? I guess It just never came up. And I'm single too just in case you are wondering. *wink*_

**Wow, flirt much doctor**.

My stomach flipped at his compliment, though I knew he was probably being polite. Even so, it made me feel invincible at that very second and the fact that I had Vincent's approval made me slightly giddy inside.

_I know you might be disappointed that I didn't send a picture back, its just I don't really have any. Ok well I do just not physically. If you want to give me your email I can definitely send it to you. I use yahoo and my id is DrBeast ._

I giggled at his name.

_Please don't laugh._

**Too late.**

_Imagine my surprise when you said your favorite movie was beauty and the beast. I, too, enjoy it. Hence the name, partially that and it was a nickname that stuck when I enlisted._

At that moment, I wanted to stop reading and get my phone and email him back.

_I might not respond as quickly as you would expect because we are spread thin around here, but it'll definitely quicker than regular mail._

The fact that I would miss getting his letters and holding them in my hands, it still excites me that I would hear from him a lot faster.

_So dinner huh? Lasagna sounds really good right now. It might be wishful thinking but I would like to be part of your monthly dinners. And I bet whatever you make is delicious. So how are those two doing? Are they still in denial? I hope they didn't make you feel like a 3rd wheel. I only wish I was there to keep you company if that were the case._

**Laying it thick there, doctor.**

_So what's going there on your part of the world? Are you still in school or are you taking the summer off? We are pretty much on a standstill right now. We are getting a new group of guys in a couple of weeks so I'll be busy with those. Other than that its just us patrolling different areas. Yesterday while I walking in town, a little girl handed me a small flower and smiled at me. She had deep brown eyes that reminded me of you. I wonder what you looked like when you were little. If you were shy, or outspoken._

_Its getting pretty late out here, so I'm going to end this letter so I can mail it first thing. Looking forward to your email._

_Your friend,_

_Vincent_

_P.s. I think of you more than I should._

If anything can cheer me up its him. I only wish he was here. With me. It like I have an empty space and he fills that void.

"_Cat! Are you OK?_" A soft knock followed by my boss' voice shook me from my moment.

"_Uh yeah. Can you give me 10?_"

"_Sure hon. Take all the time you need._"

I booted up the computer and logged in to my email. I couldn't wait another second to write back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright beasties... Here u go.. Ugh June 11th can't come soon enough. I can't wait. **

**Again thanks for all the kind words. This one is a little short :)**

* * *

**VINCENT POV**

5 days. That's how long it took her to respond to me. I never really knew the timeframe because mail was always influenced by either the weather or holidays or just plain being slow. Thankfully all of my letters have seem to reach her as well as hers with me.

I've been staring at my screen for about 15 minutes and still haven't had the guts to click on it. I literally fist pumped the air when I saw the email. I'm so pathetic.

I admit, I like when I got her letters. It was something tangible that I could hold in my hand, but I did promise a picture. Since it was hard to print anything out and send it to her, emailing it was the next best thing. And who am I kidding, I'm nervous to send her a picture of me. What if she thinks I'm not worth her time anymore once she's seen me? I know this is just my insecurities, but hey everyone has one right.

**From: itscatherine**

**Date Sent: Fri, June 6th 7 pm**

**To: drbeast**

**Subject: Not a minute more...**

_Vincent,_

_I have to admit I was extremely disappointed that there was no picture with your letter. I actually pouted and sulked for about 10 minutes. But I can understand why. The reason I have the one I gave you was because Tess printed it out for me. As a precaution, she said just in case I ever go missing, she can use that for identifying me. And Yes, she is my best friend. *shrugs*_

I had to laugh. I can almost picture her sulking and shrugging with a smirk. And that made me smile. I've officially turned into a teenage girl.

_Thank you for your kind words. Im not sure you got the right picture because I've never considered myself as beautiful. But a girl knows when to take a compliment. Lol_

_As for keeping the guys at bay, I currently locked myself in the bar's back office because someone decided to get "touchy" with me, but I managed to handle that situation. Nevertheless, it still bothered me. I'm secretly hoping you were here because I sure could use a hug right about now._

I felt anger envelop my whole body. The fact that someone would disrespect her like that drove me nuts. I would've lost it if I was there.

_I actually came in here to calm down and your words did just that. Your letter arrived this morning and I'm glad I had brought it to work with me. Thank you again._

_On a lighter note, I passed this semester with a 3.8. Are you proud? Lol. Hence the no life. I'm taking it easy this summer and probably just work. Lord knows I need the money. I hate depending on my parents for everything. They help me out enough._

**I would love to take care of her... If she'll let me.**

I had to laugh at myself. I'm completely whipped. I'm officially pathetic.

_And if u must know sir, I am single. I'm pretty guarded when it comes to relationships. I've been through some stuff and my faith in them have been tainted. And so Jt and Tess try everything to "set me up". In fact, they are trying to get me to go out with them tomorrow night, since im off, and they are dragging my sister along, I know I'm obligated to go. Save me?!_

What the hell? I'm really thinking about calling Jt and telling him to back off. I'm beasting out right now. I grab my hair out of frustration but since I just got a haircut, Nada, Which pissed me off more.

But realistically, the chances of me and her getting into ... Well anything ... is slim to none. I wouldn't want to put her through that. Long distance never works.

_As for my question, well, when is your birthday? Mine is December 30th. I'm crossing my fingers that I haven't missed it yet so I can send you something cool for your birthday._

_Well anyways, I've been in here a lot longer than I should've, so I guess I'll let you go. Don't forget the picture please. You owe me. :)_

_Your friend,_

_Catherine_

_P.s. I think of you more than I should too. :)_

I hit reply without any hesitation. I attach the picture and started typing. I looked up at the calendar and I'm assuming she'll get this while she's out. Oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go beasties. Thanks for all the love and kind words. Very motivating. I appreciate all of you that takes the time to leave me a note. Hope you all enjoy where its going. **

**strizi - yes. I feel that she should tell him because at this point they are each others confidant.. Or maybe more. We shall see.**

* * *

**CATHERINE POV**

I felt my phone vibrate. I'm really trying to carry a casual conversation with my friends but I'm extremely distracted. I took it out looked at it.

**_Are you OK? You seem distracted. - Heather_**

I politely looked over at her and she raised her eyebrows.

I smiled and I responded.

**_Yes, sis. Just tired. - Cat_**

She casually shrugs and I'm thankful she dropped the subject.

Of course, I'm distracted. I keep checking my phone for every notification to see if Vincent has responded. Really I'm excited to see his picture. And also the fact that I haven't told anyone yet is driving me insane.

I felt an elbow to my side. "_Ow_."

Tess was glaring at me and motioned her head to ... Damn I already forgot his name. Damn you Dr. Keller for taking over my brain

"_What?_" I whispered to her.

"_He was asking you a question. What the hell is wrong with you?_"

I look over to their friend, let's just call him .. Mr. English, because right now I'm drawing a blank. According to Tess, he just moved here from England and needed friends.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. What did you say?_"

"_Oh it's OK. I was wondering what your plans are for the summer?_"

OK I have to admit the accent was hot. He wasn't bad looking at all, in fact, he was pretty cute.

**But nothing compared to Vincent.**

**Wait how can I compare him to someone I haven't even seen**.

I chuckled at myself and shook my head.

"_Umm. Just working really. Nothing exciting._"

**God, I'm lame.**

It was an awkward silence after that and I felt my phone vibrate again.

**Oh god, what now.**

I see my sister with the death glare.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it.

**_*One new email*_**

The notification was screaming at me!

"_Sorry guys, I gotta check this. I'll be right back._" I told my friends as I quickly got off my stool, not waiting for a response and went outside the bar.

**From: drbeast**

**Date Sent: sat, June 7th 11:25 pm**

**To: itscatherine**

**Subject: Having fun?**

_Ms. Smarty pants,_

_Hey I hope I'm not intruding on your night. But you might not even read this if your out right? I mean, that would just be rude. OK I'll stop now, I'm babbling._

I started laughing as I get comfortable standing against this brick wall.

_As for your picture, it is attached. It was taken about a couple of weeks ago. One of the guys were sending them to his family and was just randomly snapping with his camera. It what I would call a "rare moment" because I hardly ever smile. But i believe that was the day when I received your letter and got Mr. Bear so it was a good day. Lately I happen to find myself smiling when I think of you._

I swoon. Every time, I swear this man make my heart flutter. Why is he so far away? Ugh.

_I could send a better one if you'd like. I know. I'm not much to look at. Hence the name beast._

**Hmm.. I should open his picture.**

I'm actually nervous. Against my better judgment, I'm going to wait til the end.

_Oh and here's your hug from Mr. Bear and I. He wanted me to tell you that he misses you a lot._

Haha he sent a hug emoticon. I like this side of him.

_Well ... To say I was angry is an understatement, I would've maybe killed that guy for treating you that way. Its best that I was far away, and not at the bar with you. I'm a little pissed that Jt didn't back you up but I'm glad that you were able to take care of him yourself. All I can ask is for you to be careful because I'd be beside myself if something happened to you._

**Aww. My hero.**

_I want to let you know that I'm so proud of your accomplishments with school. I know how hard it is, but you also need to "let loose" every now and then. I'm glad you are taking the summer off. Go have fun, don't work so hard._

Let loose. Don't know if I can do that but I'll try.

_So if you are out and reading this, I will say I'm extremely flattered. If not, how did it go? Did you find Mr. Right? Or maybe Mr. Right now?_

**OK. Didn't expect that.**

_I wish I could save you but as you can see I'm stuck here._

**Don't I know it.**

_My birthday is August 29th. And no, you haven't missed it, but its just another day for me. Please don't make a big deal out of it. It's really not._

**Sorry vincent, no can do.**

_Ok, my question, what's your ideal date? I know its a girlie question, but curious minds wants to know. For me, as cheesy as this will sound, good company and miniature golf. But let me warn you I get very competitive._

**Can't wait.**

_So I have one of my men tapping his feet in front of me because I have spent almost an hour typing out this email trying to figure out what to say to you._

**Loss for words are we doctor?**

_Well cant wait to hear from you, but if my ugly mug shot scares you I completely understand. Ttyl._

_Your friend,_

_Vincent_

_P.S. I'm liking this email thing, definitely faster than mail._

I take a deep breath as my finger hover the paperclip icon. I released it as I clicked and my phone started to download. A picture fills my screen and my heart, probably, no I'm sure it did, stopped beating. I grazed my finger against it as if to feel him.

He was sitting on a bench with Mr. Bear on his lap and a small smile has formed against his lips. He was hot! Gorgeous even! His brown hair kept short, obviously and as I could tell he has the most beautiful hazel eyes that just pierce through you. He has what is probably a 2 day scruff on his face. His body, oh god. I know military men were fit, but the way his army green shirt hugs his .. what I can tell are eight pack? and the way it fits snuggly around his biceps made me drool. Just a little, ok maybe a lot. I'm normally not that shallow but damn he's gorgeous. I did notice a scar on the right side of his face but to me that even made him more beautiful.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the picture but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"_Yes?_" I huffed, not bothering to look up. I assume it's just my sister checking up on me.

"_Cat?_"

**Oh shit!**

"_Why are you staring at a picture of Vincent? And why is Mr. Bear on his lap?_"

I look up to find Jt with his arms crossed trying to hold back his laughter.

**Busted!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok.. So I can't help but watch the et Canada s3 preview.. so cute. Very jealous of the beasties in canada that gets to watch s3 tonight!**

**Here you go. Sorry for the wait. Thanks again for all your kind words.**

* * *

5 more minutes. Scratch that 4 more minutes. Cmon time.

I really need to get a grip. I was kicked out last night by Zach because he needed to use the computer and I never realized how impatient I really am. He beat me again to it this morning, Understandably so, they just found out that his gf is pregnant and today was the first doctor appt. So here I am hoping i was going to beat him to it but i wait until he is done.

"_OK babe. I love you. Talk to you later_" he says blowing a kiss to the screen.

I start pacing behind him knowing I'm only seconds away from getting on.

"_Calm down Keller! Geesh! You're worst than I am._" He guffaw.

I pushed him over and logged on to my email with my heart feeling like its going to explode out of my chest.

**From: itscatherine**

**Date Sent: sun, June 8th 3:45 am**

**To: drbeast**

**Subject: thank you.**

_Dr. McDreamy,_

_So...about your picture...all I'm going to say is You're hot! LOL Is that too forward of me to say? If so, I apologize. You've got gorgeous hazel eyes which what always catches my attention on a guy. And I'm glad to see that your rare moments involves me, because mine seems to involve you too._

This girl will be the death of me.

_And about that, I'm afraid we are busted._

**Oh crap!**

_I got your email earlier tonight and well I couldn't resist and checked it while I was out with the group. They noticed how distracted I was, and by that I mean I was anticipating your email all night._

**Glad to know I consume her mind as much as she does mine.**

_So when I finally got it, I stepped outside to read it. I don't know how long I was out there reading it and staring at your picture, but it probably was long enough that Jt went to check up on me and caught me oogling you._

I felt an incontrollable heat rush to my face. Yup I'm blushing.

_So safe to say he knows we are emailing back and forth. He didn't give me a hard time about it, but I know its coming. I'm glad he knows now because I can talk to someone about you. I'm sorry and I hope your not upset._

How could I be upset over that? Now I can use Jt to watch out for her for me.

_They did try to set me up with ... Omg I honestly don't remember his name. Is it bad I was so distracted with you that I zoned out every time they talked to me? I mean he was pretty good looking but nothing compared to you. And I made that assumption before I even saw your picture *wink*_

I had to stop and breathe. I don't even know how to digest that. It gave me a sense of pride that I was someone she compared this person to.

_So... How is it out there? Is it getting any better? I'm planning on sending some goodies your way. Any special request?_

**Can I keep you?**

_To answer your question, an ideal date for me is to be with someone who I can be myself with, good conversation, laugh...and karaoke. Lol_

_OK my turn, one thing you want me to know about you. For me, I'm a very awkward person, but with you its like you put me at ease and I can tell you everything, as you can tell by this email :)_

_Well I'm going to head to bed since its almost 4am here my time. Take care of your self Vincent, I always worry about you._

_Your homie :)_

_Catherine_

I log out and went back into my tent. I pull out her picture from my pocket and stare at it. I cant believe I found someone amazing, yet she is a thousand miles out of reach. I'm falling for her, and I know she deserves more than what I can give her right now. Hell I couldn't even protect her when she needed someone.

Zach pulled back the door to my tent. Gasping for air like he was running for miles.

"_Keller, you've got a call. Its Jt and he says its an emergency_."

"_What? My phone hasn't rang?_"

I grabbed my cell and realized it was dead.

"_Yeah uh huh. He called me and here I am_."

I remembered giving Jt his number last time I had lost my phone and needed to wait for a new one.

I thanked him as he handed me his phone.

"_Jt man, what's going on_."

"_I'm not even going to begin to rip you a new one for not telling me that you are talking to Cat, but I think you should know_."

I hear him taken a deep breathe and suddenly an unnerving feeling takes over. I know this isn't good.

"_Its Cat, there's been an accident._"


End file.
